The wanted Alchemist
by VampiricRosia
Summary: The Elric Brothers are teamed up with two female alchemists to search for a wanted alchemist who was said to have gone missing for a few years. they are to find this alchemist and bring them back to central headquarters. what secrets does this Alchemist hold? AlphonseXOC and OCXOC


**VR: finally a chapter for my FMA fanfic yay!**

**I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, mustang, hawkeye,edward or alphonse.**

**I own Aslyn hale**

**my friend owns Artimus and Luciette fray((Linkybear))**

**please Read and review**

_ italics means character thoughts_

* * *

Aslyn walked to the central military headquarters. Mustang had sent her to meet up with the Elric brothers to accompany them on their mission. The mission was to find a missing fellow alchemist and bring them back to central. There was another state alchemist joining her and the Elric brothers, but mustang failed to tell her whom the other alchemist was. She walked up to the gate of the central headquarters; she saw a giant suit of armor and a short golden haired boy next to it.

"Um are you two the Elric brothers?" Aslyn asked the two in front of her.

The suit of armor and the golden haired boy turned to look at her. it made her feel uncomfortable and stupid for not knowing what the Elric brothers looked like.

"Yeah we are. I'm Alphonse and this is my older brother Edward." said the suit of armor.

Aslyn looked at the golden haired boy. He was shorter than the suit of armor and Aslyn herself had to look down a little.

_He is the older brother?_ She thought to herself in shock.

"I'm Aslyn Hale" she finally replied.

"It's nice to meet you Aslyn." Alphonse said walking up to her.

Aslyn looked up at the suit of armor who claimed to be Alphonse Elric. One thing for sure was that Mustang was right. They really weren't what most people would think. Or in his words, they both look like circus people. But Aslyn wasn't going to put it that way.

"Aslyn Hale huh?" Edward stated. "Oh ive heard of you through central."

Aslyn blinked and looked at him. Through central? People were talking about her here in central? She felt sweat dropping down her neck as she thought of all the possible things that the Elric's could have hear about her.

"Oh is that so?" Aslyn said nervously.

"D-don't worry Aslyn, its nothing bad in fact it sort of interested us" Alphonse said in a comforting tone.

Aslyn smiled at the suit of armor. Interested in her? Like she was a book or an experiment? She feels a little freaked out now.

"Yeah that alchemy that you use sounds pretty epic. You would have to show us sometime." Edward said in an unsettling excited tone.

"S-Sure" Aslyn replied.

"Please don't be so uncomfortable. My brother and I just have an interest in different kinds of alchemy. Like a hobby." Alphonse explained.

Aslyn nodded and smiled at Alphonse.

"So do you know who this other alchemist joining us?" Edward asked her.

Aslyn shook her head.

"No not at all. Whoever he or she is there relatively new, because their isn't any talk about them, At least nothing Mustang mentioned." Aslyn explained to the brothers.

"Mustang huh. Well I wouldn't believe anything that sad excuse for a colonel said." Edward stated with a cruel tone.

Aslyn smiled nervously again. _Well I guess he really doesn't like Colonel Mustang._

"Sorry I'm late. Hughes is terrible at giving directions or drawing them I should say." came a voice from behind Aslyn.

She turned around and came to face with a creamy orange haired girl with purple eyes that were hidden by her bangs. The girl was about the same height as Aslyn but seemed a little younger.

"Are you the other alchemist joining us?" Alphonse asked the orange haired girl.

The orange haired girl nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am, I'm Luciette Fray." She said happily." Happy to make your acquaintance Fullmetal"

Aslyn looked Luciette with a shocked look.

"Um actually I'm the younger brother Alphonse. My brother here is Fullmetal." Alphonse replied pointing down at Edward.

Luciette blinked and looked at Edward.

"That short little thing is the fullmetal alchemist?" Luciette stated with surpised.

Edward looked at Luciette with fierce, angry eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" he exclaimed angrily.

Alphonse grabbed Edward by his coat and lifted him off the ground.

"Brother, that's no way to talk to a girl. Alphonse said. "No wonder you never had a girlfriend."

"I don't think that's the whole reason Alphonse" Luciette whispered.

Edward folded his arms against his chest and huffed angry.

Aslyn signed. She had a feeling this mission was going be interesting and not because of the mission itself but because of the people on this mission.

* * *

"Colonel, why did you send Luciette along with them? " Hawkeye asked.

Colonel Roy Mustang was acting like he was doing his paperwork. He never really cared much for all the paperwork on his desk but if he didn't at least act like he was doing some of it, Hawkeye would scold him.

"You worry too much. Beside it would be cruel of me to let her sit around while three strangers go after her long lost brother." Colonel Mustang replied.

Hawkeye looked at him shocked.

"You knew that the alchemist was her brother?" She asked him.

Colonel Mustang smirked.

"Artimus Fray. He has been missing for a long while. I don't remember what the file said but it's been a long time." Colonel explained.

"Isn't making her unknowingly fight her older brother cruel?" Hawkeye said watching Colonel Mustang's back.

"Maybe so" He said now playing with the pen in his hand.

"Colonel."

"Hmm?"

"Enough with the pretending and get to work"

Colonel Mustang flinched at Hawkeyes words. She knew the whole time he was faking.

He said and actually stated on the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

_**Please Read and review**_


End file.
